Stucky wedding
by MouetteRoquefor
Summary: Le mariage de Steve et Bucky


Steve 

Apres avoir sortit Bucky de la pierre de l'ame, il avait promis qu'il ne laisserait plus personne lui faire du mal, et qu'ils seraient ensemble pour toujours désormais

Comme promis, to the end of the line.

Ils avaient beaucoup de temps à rattraper

Il avait donc décidés de l'épouser

Et il avait dit oui, pour sa plus grande joie

Il avait donc fait comprendre à toute l'équipe qu'il était gay

Enfaite il était plutôt bi, meme si il n'avait pas le mot avant

Et qu'il était en couple avec son ami d'enfance depuis a peu près 80 ans

Tout le monde chez les avengers avait plutôt bien réagi

(A part des blagues douteuses de Tony)

Sam et Nat étant déjà au courant depuis longtemps

Mais pour le reste des gens, c'était une autre histoire

Les gens de ce siècle avaient beau être plus tolérants qu'à son époque,

Malheureusement il y avait encore quelques vieux aigris avec la même mentalité qu'en 1940

Enfaîte il ne savait pas ce qui était pire pour eux, que le symbole de l'amerique soit gay ou qu'il se marie avec le winter soldier

Peut être les deux

Peu importe ce qu'ils pouvaient racontés, il était très heureux avec lui, et ça depuis bien avant qu'il ne devienne captain america

Bien en 1945 personnes n'était au courant, mise a part Peggy

Il aurait bien aimer qu'elle soit la, après tout c'était elle qui les avait couvert pendant la guerre

Bon et Howard aussi, puisqu'il lui avait demandé subtilement à lui et Bucky s'ils faisaient des fondues ensemble

Et les howling commandos aussi, d'après Peggy

Et peut être même sa mère, et il savait que Sarah n'aurait pas eu de problème avec ça

Aujourd'hui heureusement c'était différent, ils pouvaient vraiment être ensemble

Et rien ne pouvait gâché le plus beau jour de leurs vies

Même pas Tony qui était déjà totalement ivre

Ni la coalition de Bucky et Sam contre Sharon

Vraiment qu'est ce qui pouvait mal se passer ?

Bucky

Enfin, il était marié avec Stevie

On pouvait dire que ça avait prit du temps

Pas leur faute en même temps,

Déjà parce que ils n'avaient pas le droit de l'être au début,

Et puis il était un peu mort entre temps (plusieurs fois) donc bon

Enfin mieux vaut tard que jamais

Par contre une demande en mariage au milieu d'un champ de bataille, il y avait bien que ce crétin de Rogers pour faire ça

A coté du cadavre de l'autre psychopathe alien violet

En plus il était couvert de sang bleu et de boue, degeu

Vraiment super romantique

Mais peu importe, après 80 ans ils allaient enfin avoir une vie normal

A peu prêt hein, ils étaient super-heros quand même

Par contre il y avait Sharon dans un coin (qui tire la tronche)

Peut etre parce qu'il avait mit sa coupe de champagne sur sa robe neuve

Steve etait pas content

Soit disant il s'acharne sur elle

Pas vrai d'abord

Et pui c'etait pas la mort, avec le salaire du shield elle en rachète une et puis voila

Elle avait qu'à pas toucher a son petit ami comme ça aussi non mais

Et puis c'était son mariage, il fallait qu'il s'amuse un peu

Il avait encore plein d'idée pour l'emmerder, comme lui mettre la tête dans le gâteau par exemple, avec l'aide de Sam

Pour une fois qu'il sert a quelque chose celui la)

Fallait qu'il le surveille aussi celui la, il avait bien vu qu'il avait un très léger béguin pour mari

En plus le pigeon avait critiqué sa musique soit disant que c'etait une musique du moyen age

Quel manque de goût

En plus il avait chopé plein de filles et de mecs avec ce son

Y compris sont meilleur ami

Il était amoureux de lui depuis l'école primaire

Même sa sœur l'avait vu

Dommage qu'elle ne soit plus la, elle aurait eu de super idées de blagues pour Sharon

Elle aurait aussi certainement dit que c'était sympa le mariage mais qu'il fallait qu'ils se bougent et qu'ils fassent un neveu ou une nièce maintenant

Il n'était pas encore certain de vouloir une famille

Il allait bien devoir un jour leur dire tout ce qu'il avait fait

« Oui Papa a massacrés des millions de personne, ton père est un monstre, va faire tes devoirs »

Peut être plus tard, ils n'étaient plus a quelques années de près de toute façon

Il aurait bien voulut revoir sa soeur, mais elle était partit avant que Steve ne le retrouve

Elle avait était la dernière de ces trois sœurs a partir

Au moins elle ne saurait jamais ce qu'il avait fait

Donc Bucky était certain que Rebecca savait pour Steve et lui, elle qui mettait toujours son nez partout

Mais elle n'aurait jamais était le dire à leurs parents, ils lui en auraient certainement mit une

La mere de Steve etait adorable elle l'aurait certainement mieux prit

Bon il fallait qu'il trouve un nouveau plan pour Sharon

Sharon

Sharon en avait deja marre d'être la

Sa tante lui avait raconter des tas d'histoire de captain america quand elle était gamine, mais elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'il coucher avec son meilleur pote, bizarrement

Steve aurait était beaucoup mieux avec quelqu'un d'autre, elle par exemple plutôt qu'avec cet espèce de fou dangereux

Pourquoi il était pas en prison ou à l'asile d'ailleurs sérieux

Elle ne pouvait meme dire quelque chose a Steve sans qu'il le colle

Avec son regard de tueur qu'il était

Il lui en voulait encore d'avoir galoché son mec

Elle pouvait pas savoir que c'était son copain aussi

Il était sortit de la bagnole pour lui enfoncer la tête sur le béton

Plusieurs rendez vous de dentiste a cause de ce con

Mais en plus il cherche encore la vengeance ce trouduc

Il avait « accidentellement » renversé son verre de champagne sur sa robe

Steve avait dit qu'il n'en avait pas fait exprès

Il en avait fait exprès

Avec la complicité du type avec le costume d'oiseau

Il avait quoi contre elle lui, a croire qu'il était a fond sur Steve lui aussi

Qui avait dressé des colombes, et une lui avait mit une fiente en plein sur le crane, ruinant son brushing

Et Steve lui avait dit que c'etait pas realiste que Sam parle pas avec les oiseaux, c'etait juste un animal

Il est beaucoup trop naïf, c'est ce sont des fourbes ces 2 la, ils avaient encore un plan contre elle c'etait certain, va savoir quoi

Il lui avait offert son gâteau « en excuse »

C'était suspect

Il y avait certainement du poison dedans

Maintenant elle devait sentir à la fois l'alcool et l'œuf pourri, super soirée

Coulson

Coulson était plus heureux que s'il était à son propre mariage

Il essayé de rester calme, il etait agent du shield quand même

C'était surtout Fury qui lui avait dit d'arrêter ces conneries

Mais il ne pouvait pas tenir en place

Il n'en revenait pas, il était au mariage de captain america !

Mieux, a son mariage avec Bucky Barnes

Quand il avait apprit que lui aussi était en vie, il était tellement heureux

Il avait toujours était certain qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, (il avait beaucoup de vues sur ces fanfictions) mais personne ne le croyait

Alors quand il avait appris que son ship préféré était réel et que le capitaine allait épousé son meilleur ami d'enfance

D'ailleurs, il avait déjà écrit une fanfiction sur leurs mariage (+1000 vues dessus !)

Mais y être en vrai c'était beaucoup mieux quand même

Leur histoire d'amour était tellement tragique, presque comme romeo et juliette

Tony

Tony ne savait plus trop ou il était, pourquoi il avait des gobelet par terre, pourquoi Peter était entrain de se suspendre au lustre avec sa toile et pourquoi Pepper lui hurlé dans les oreilles,

Il avait hyper mal au crâne

Peut être parce qu'il en était a sa 4 eme bouteilles de champagnes a lui tout seul, et qu'il y en aurait plus pour les autres a ce rythme…

Ou peut être que sa femme était jalouse parce qu'elle elle ne pouvait plus boire que de l'eau a cause du bébé

Ha oui c'est bon, il était a un mariage, pas le sien, non c'était celui de Steve et de l'autre con.

Il était au mariage du meurtrier de ces parents, ironie

Il lui avait dit a Roger que c'était dommage qu'il soit pas en robe, remarque ça aurait pas trop fait de différence par rapport a d'habitude, parce qu'il porte des collants

Ca l'avait pas fait rire

Robocop avait faillit lui foutre son poing en métal dans les dents

Aucun humour le vioque, qu'il dessert les fesses des fois, en plus il a l'habitude

Il n'avait pas tout suivit la cérémonie, à cause vin de messe

C'était plutôt une bonne idée qu'il se case

A son age quand même il était temps

Bon par contre il ne pourra plus le traiter de puceau, c'est dommage c'était marrant de le voir devenir aussi rouge que son armure

Son père ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était gay, malgré qu'il parlait tout le temps, qu'il était son pote tout ça blabla, mais d'après Steve il était au courant pour lui et Terminator

Il etait moderne

Pour un vieux

Pas que ca le derange qu'il epouse un mec hein

Tony avait rien contre les gays, il avait embrassé Rhodey une fois (il était bourré, ça arrive)

Capsicle lui avait dit que robocop était inoffensif maintenant

Grâce à l'homme chat qui lui avait remit le cerveau à l'endroit

Mais il se méfier quand même, on sait jamais et il avait quand même envie de connaître son gamin

En parlant de gamin, Tony comprit de quoi Pepper voulait le prévenir à la base

Il allait être papa, la maintenant

Merde

Shuri 

Shuri était témoin au mariage de Steve et Bucky

En plus c'était elle qui avait fait la bague en vibranium, avec un aimant pour qu'elle tienne a son bras

Et son nouveau pote Peter, était la

Vu que son père adoptif était ivre ils lui avaient empilé une pile de gobelets en plastique sur le crâne

Tchalla était pas très content après, et Pepper non plus, surtout quand Peter avait prit une photo pour instagram (max de likes)

Et la il était suspendu au lustre avec une toile

Sinon elle était très contente pour le sergent Barnes et nomade,

En plus ils étaient tellement mignon tout les deux,

Et après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu,

Ils avaient le droit d'avoir une meilleure vie

La maman de Peter avait un problème apparemment

D'ailleurs elle allait bientôt être tata, trop génial

Nakia était enceinte pour le moment

Tchala lui avait dit de pas le dire

Bon ok elle l'avait un peu dit à Bucky,

Et a Peter,

Et M baku,

Et Okoye

Bref pas grand monde

Peggy 

Peggy était la même si personne ne pouvait la voir, logique, puisqu'elle était morte

Mais elle ne voulait pas rater ça

A l'époque elle était (a peu prêt) la seule a savoir pour eux

A peu prêt parce que déjà Howard l'avait harcelée pendant des jours jusqu'à ce qu'elle avoue

Et les commandos aussi

Elle avait menacé de tous leur arrachés la tête si ils parlaient

Et ils avaient tous tenu parole

Heureusement maintenant ça n'avait plus besoin d'être secret

Elle sourit en les voyant s'embrassées devant tout le monde

Il y avait sa nièce dans un coin, elle n'avait pas l'air très contente, aucune idée de pourquoi

Tient elle pourrait dire a Howard qu'il etait grand pere

Nat 

Enfin après des années à faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour le mettre en couple

Steve était marié avec un mec

Bon elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ne s'en doutait pas,

Elle l'avait vu presque draguer Sam juste devant son nez

Si elle n'était pas vraiment surprise qu'il soit homo

Par contre les journaux avaient petés un câble

Des gens voulaient meme quitter le pays parce que « je vis pas dans un pays de pd moi »

Mais Steve en avait rien à foutre (comme d'habitude enfaîte)

Bucky l'avait supplier de lui donner des cours de danse, parce qu'il était vraiment nul

Et c'etait pas une blague

Elle avait eu des missions difficiles dans sa vie mais ce n'etait rien a coté de ça

Elle avait encore mal au pied

Bucky et Sam étaient morts de rire

En parlant de Sam, il était tout seul a une table comme un con

Il fallait qu'elle arrange ça

Grâce à ces talents d'espionne elle savait quel garçon était disponible

Genre le type qui parle avec les fourmis

En plus un soldat, ça fait de l'effet sur les mecs

Reste plus qu'à mettre son plain a exécution

Sam

Sam était heureux pour son meilleur ami

Steve l'avait prit comme témoin

Même si il aurait voulut être le mari

A la place de l'autre clodo

C'était une super fête quand même

Il fallait qu'il parle à Tic-Tac, il y avait des fourmis dans son gâteau

Du coup il avait gentiment donné sa part à Sharon

Comme excuse pour la chiure de pigeon

Barnes avait mit de la musique médiévale, enfin un truc ringard, de vieux

Soit disant que c'était une méthode de drague

En 1930 parce que aujourd'hui avec sa vieille barbe et ces cheveux gras personne ne le touche avec un bâton

Il avait tué son coiffeur aussi apparemment

En plus il pue la chèvre

Nat a dit qu'il était jaloux, n'importe quoi

Et elle voulait absolument lui trouver un mec

Il était très bien tout seul merci

Elle voulait le mettre avec Scott, n'importe quoi, pourquoi pas avec Bucky pendant qu'elle y était

Quoi que la première solution est moins horrible que l'autre

Steve – Bucky 

Pepper était partit à l'hôpital avec Tony

Agathe Stark est un magnifique bébé qui bave et qui dort

Peter avait fait un selfie avec elle, et un Tony a moitié endormit, ou bourré, ou les deux

Scott et Sam étaient entrain de s'embrassés dans un coin

Leur première rencontre avait était un peu difficile, mais pourquoi pas

Steve avait invité Bucky à danser, merci les cours de Nat

Il lui avait dit que maintenant que Tony etait papa,

Que Nat et Bruce avait bientôt leur fils adoptif

Que Sam et Scott allaient faire des bébés sur une table à un moment

Des bébés a moitié pigeon fourmis

Et même Tchala allait avoir un enfant (Shuri lui avait dit de pas dire ce que son frère lui avait dit de pas dire, mais chut)

Il voulait qu'ils aient eux aussi leur famille,

Plein de gamins, au moins 15

Et un chat

Dans une grande maison, l'ancienne est détruite de toute façon

Ils avaient plein de temps pour ça maintenant


End file.
